The invention relates to a liquid crystal display drive and control device, and further, relates to a mobile terminal system, and a data processing system, comprising the liquid crystal display drive and control device, being concerned with a technology effective for application to for example, a mobile telephone.
The mobile telephone is provided with a radio-frequency interface, a baseband unit, a liquid crystal display drive and control device, a liquid crystal display, a microphone, a speaker, and so forth. In the case where a collapsible structure is adopted for an enclosure housing circuits of those components, a pair of cases are joined together at a hinge in such a way as to be folded and unfolded. If the liquid crystal display drive and control device, and the liquid crystal display are disposed in one of the cases, the baseband unit for providing the liquid crystal display drive and control device with display commands and display data, together with the radio-frequency interface, is often disposed in the other case. If the baseband unit, and the liquid crystal display drive and control device are disposed in the individual cases, separated from each other, a multitude of signal lines for interconnecting both the baseband unit, and the liquid crystal display drive and control device need to be drawn through the hinge.
As the liquid crystal display that is driven by the liquid crystal display drive and control device becomes higher in definition, and the number of display colors increases, there is seen a tendency of an increase in the number of metal interconnections between the baseband unit, and the liquid crystal display drive and control device. Further, in the case where a sub-display for making up a monitor screen, and so forth, used for moving pictures, and still pictures, as well as peripheral devices, such as a camera flashlight, an LED used for illumination display, and so forth, are disposed in the same case where the liquid crystal display is disposed as a result of a higher functional level of the mobile telephone, there results a further increase in the number of interface signal lines for control of those constituents. With a conventional liquid crystal display drive and control device, display data and display commands are fed from a host module such as a baseband unit via parallel buses as disclosed in Patent Document 1. Further, in many cases, a packet in a predetermined format is used for feeding the display data and display commands. As for the packet for such an application, use is being made of packets in various formats other than that described in Patent Document 1.    [Patent Document 1]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-222276    [Patent Document 2]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-53191.6, which corresponds to PCT Publication No. WO 2002/049314 which corresponds to PCT application No. PCT/US2001/047807.